


Children not to be proud of

by ChopinWorshipper



Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: During a game of Truth or Dare, Poseidon reveals a truth that makes him even more obnoxious and disliked.
Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963
Kudos: 23





	Children not to be proud of

The Olympians were playing a round of 'Truth or Dare' and Artemis now got her turn: "Okay, uncle Poseidon - truth or dare?"

Poseidon thought for a moment, then he said: "Truth."

"Okay - which of your children are you least proud of?"

The Lord of the Sea was baffled: "Least? Oh dear...there are quite a few..."

"Just pick one or two", Hera suggested drily, "After all, you don't have a lack of those."

Poseidon thought again, then he said: "I'm stuck between the Daimones Proseoous and the Aloiadai."

Aphrodite scowled: "Yeah, you better be ashamed of the former!" 

They once had refused to let her set food on Rhode. In her rage, she had driven them insane and they had raped their own mother, who had drowned herself in shame. Poseidon had been so enraged by this ghastly crime, that he locked them away in a cave beneath Earth.

Athena found it a little comforting that even Poseidon had his standards. Wait a minute...the Aloiadai had been his sons?!

Apparently, she wasn't the only one to have noticed that little detail. 

Hera was glaring hard at her brother. "So Artemis and I had to endure the molestation of these two insolent giants for over a year, because of your little escapades?!"

Athena was more focussed on Ares’ reaction. Some of the others, following her glance, looked at him.

First the war god turned ghostly pale. Then his face darkened and he started to tremble with rage.

"Are you saying ...", he said quietly and slowly stood up, "... that I had to suffer thirteen months - thirteen fucking months!" 

He strolled up to his uncle. 

"Locked in a bronze jar, without food or drink ... bound by evil, life-draining chains, that tightened with every move ... having to listen to their gloating ... almost _dying_!" 

Now he stood in front of Poseidon.

"Still suffering from the fucking trauma I had several millennia ago, BECAUSE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR CHITON?!", Ares roared and grabbed the sea god by his chiton, intending to beat him to a bloody pulp. 

It took the combined efforts of Hera, Athena, Hephaistos and Artemis to pry the outraged war god off his uncle.

"THIRTEEN FUCKING MONTHS, YOU BLUE-HAIRED SHIT!!! LET ME GO, DAMMIT, I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

Artemis looked at Athena: "Can't we let him?"

Athena shook her head, trying to get a grip on Ares' arms: "Sorry, but I can't have father roast him with a lightning bolt, just because of uncle Poseidon and his misbegotten bastards."


End file.
